Once Upon A Time
by CrazyloveTT
Summary: "El bien siempre triunfa sobre el mal a pesar de que éste juega sucio, pero tal vez las cosas estén a punto de cambiar. Sólo recuerda: Todo poder requiere de un sacrificio, toda magia tiene un precio."


**Disclamer:** Ningún personaje es de mi propiedad, solo la historia.

Esta historia es como adaptación a los cuentos de hadas; solo que no se mencionarán ningunos de los famosos, solo es como si todos ellos estuviesen en la Edad Media, o tiempo de cosas mágicas tales como los cuentos de hadas.  
Se aceptan solo críticas constructivas, por lo que advierto que si es un troll, salga de aquí. ._.  
Disfruten.

* * *

**Once Upon A Time.**

**CAPITULO I**  
**Érese una vez…**  
**"El mundo es mágico, solo que nadie se detiene a observarlo"**

En una tierra encantada. Hogar de criaturas míticas, seres humanos. Donde existe un bien y existe un mal. Y un gran pueblo de nombre Medbe, estaba atravesando por un momento de desesperación, su rey había sido asesinado. Y debían encontrar a algún heredero.  
"El Gran Caballero", Rey de Medbe y como solía llamarse en sus tiempos de gloría. Ahora su cuerpo reposa en un ataúd lleno de flores por parte de sus súbditos. Todo el pueblo llora su muerte, las calles están completamente vacías, y las personas visten de negro.  
El viento sopla muy suave como si tratará de llevarse la pena, las nubes cubren todo anunciando una tormenta.  
¿Cómo fue que esto pudo pasar? Una de las mejores naciones invadida por la oscuridad, un batalla que tan solo duro un día, pero logró que todo quedará devastado. Bien que no solo se lloraba el luto de su amado rey, sino de los guerreros muertos en batalla y a los desafortunados ciudadanos que también la perdieron. Las escenas hablan por sí solas, todo lo habían destrozado a su paso, las sombras oscuras se llevaron todo a su paso, sin tener compasión.

-Es tiempo de que salgas a hablar, eres el líder del consejo, Tirk.

El hombre mal encarado de la tercera edad se acercó al borde gritando.

-¡Pueblo de Medbe! ¡Sé que hemos pasado un infierno! ¡Hoy lloramos por el mejor de nuestros guerreros, por el mejor de nuestros héroes! ¡QUÉ EL REY DESCANSE EN PAZ!

EL anciano seguía dando su discurso y los dos hombres detrás suyo intercambiando diálogos.

-¿Listo para tu gran momento?-Decía un chico de ojos azules y cabello rubio.

-Siempre he estado listo.-Le respondía el de la mascara.

-¡Y para el nuevo mando del pueblo, el consejo ha hablado! ¡Reciban a su nuevo Rey: Swolk!- Dicho estas palabras un hombre con mascara se acercó para ser observado por la multitud.

El descontento del pueblo de noto de inmediato al escucharse susurros entre ellos, caras de desagrado.

-¡Mañana se organizará la ceremonia correspondiente a la coronación!

-¡NO!- Unos jóvenes rompen la tensión creando una aún peor. Los 5 ancianos del consejo se quedaron perplejos ante la osadía de los jóvenes.

-Si nos permite, debo recordar que no se puede elegir a un rey aún.- Decía un chico de cabello naranja.

-¿Cómo se atreven a hacer esto muchachos?

-Señor, por el bien del pueblo. Es mejor encontrar otra opción.- Decía el segundo chico de cabello rojizo.

-¿Acaso crees que el caballero Swolk no es lo suficientemente bueno?

-Nunca mencionamos algo así. Pero deben seguirse las reglas.

-Eso es lo que hacemos, ponemos al mejor de los caballeros al mando.

-Disculpe señor, pero la ley dicta a un heredero…

-No te refieres a… eso no, inaceptable.

-Es lo mejor.-El peli rojo seguía discutiendo con ellos.

-Disculpen, este no es un buen lugar para discutir el asunto.- El más viejo del conejo recordó.

Lo que vino a continuación fue que entraran en una habitación de debate, dejando al pueblo ansioso por la nueva respuesta. El caballero Swolk y su ayudante Oluk se quedaron fuera junto con algunos guardias.

-Bien caballeros, tomen asiento.-Ofrece uno de los ancianos.

-Lo que dicen es una locura, ese heredero no existe.-Decía el anciano Tirk

-Es lo más justo, y a ustedes les gusta obedecer la ley.-El chico peli-rojo era muy insistente.

-Pero caballeros, ese heredero no conoce al pueblo, es por eso que hemos elegido al caballero Swolk para esto.

-Perdone sabio Tirk, pero este heredero fue entrenado por el mismísimo Rey, y no solo eso, es su hijo, todos lo sabemos.

-Señor Wally, él no sabe nada de su pueblo en años, se marchó sin preocuparse por nada…

-Suficiente.- El más anciano habló.- Es la Ley hermano Tirk.

-Pero hermano Angus, no sabemos nada de él en años, nadie sabe. Incluso podría estar muerto.

-Por eso nos ofrecemos para un equipo de búsqueda.

-Hermanos, creo que los jóvenes caballeros tienen la razón. Es lo más indicado en hacer en este momento. Hagamos los votos.-Tres sabios estaban a favor y dos en contra.

-Así será: Que estos dos caballeros realicen un viaje para encontrar al heredero legítimo de Medbe, traerlo de nuevo a sus raíces para restaurar el orden en el pueblo.-Ya estaba dicho. Otro de los ancianos hablo.

-Se les dejara un tiempo de dos semanas para encontrarlo. En caso contrario el reino pasará a manos del Caballero Swolk. Sugiero que comiencen por arreglar todo lo que les falta para la misión porque partirán mañana antes de salir el Sol.

-Gracias al consejo por la oportunidad, mi compañero y yo nos encargaremos de todo y lo único que nos hace falta es que, para esta misión requerimos la ayuda de una persona.

-Lo dejamos a su criterio caballeros, solo cumplan con lo ya pactado. Iré a dar el nuevo mensaje.- El sabio Tirk salió rápido con un aura de enojo. Los demás le siguieron. Pero los caballeros fueron escoltados por un guardia hacia la sala de armaduras y objetos necesarios para su misión.

Entraron en la inmensa habitación y el guardia se retiró de inmediato.

-¿Quién era esa tercer persona Wally?- Comenzó Royer tomando su arco y examinando de que no tuviera fallas.

-…

-Es decir, pensé que esta misión solo seríamos los dos.- Decía el chico peli-naranja mientras tomaba algunas provisiones y flechas.

-Buscaremos a "La Dama".

-¡¿Te volviste loco?!- Solo lo que traía en manos.

-No, y no me reproches nada, no me ayudaste a enfrentarme a esos cinco sabios… tuve que hacerlo como siempre-

-Amigo, no te enojes, sabes bien que la diplomacia no es algo que se me de muy bien. Pero, ¿"La Dama"?

-Tiene buenas habilidades en batalla. Y conoce bien los bosques.

-Cómo tú digas hermano.- Dijo al fin derrotado.

* * *

-Esto es un grave problema Tirk. Devastador para nuestros planes.-Oluk decía mientras caminaba en círculos pensando en una solución.

-Si Swolk no es rey, todo se vendrá abajo lo sé… - Hubo un momento de silencio.

-Y tu Swolk pareces muy tranquilo ¿no crees?

-Ustedes no están pensando con claridad. Lo que haré es muy simple. Los seguiré y si hayan al supuesto heredero, lo mato.

-No, eso sería arruinarlo aún más, debes aprovechar estas semanas para que ganes la confianza del pueblo. Además hay otra opción que podremos considerar.- Insistía el anciano.

-¿Cuál?

-No solo existe un heredero, hay otro, por derecho también le correspondería ocupar el trono. Si lo encontramos antes de que el primero llague, tendríamos mucha ventaja. Claro que esto solo es un pequeña parte del plan.

-Me agrada la idea, pero ¿cómo lo encontramos de la manera más discreta?

-Iremos a ver a una bruja.

-Espera Tirk, no tan rápido. ¿Dos herederos?-Decía Swolk.

-Digamos que el Rey ocultaba muchas cosas, ni si quiera son sus hijos de sangre, pero los crió y les enseñó todo lo que él sabía.

-¿Por qué ambos se fueron?

-Nadie, ni si quiera los 5 sabios sabe bien lo que paso. Los dos hermanos tuvieron problemas con el Rey y entre ellos, y solo se fueron. No te preocupes por este heredero, esto será muy sencillo, cuando le encontremos deberás iniciar una buena relación con él, debemos hacer que llegue al trono, cuando las personas se sientan seguras de su nuevo rey, lo matamos. Y quien se queda en el trono eres tú por ser alguien tan cercano. Confía en mí, tendremos también que hundir al otro heredero, si es posible matarlo a él y a los caballeros. Así garantizo nuestra victoria.

-Tirk ¿Qué pasa con la bruja?

-De eso yo me encargo.- El sabio salía de la sala.

* * *

Los dos caballeros abandonaban su pueblo a los primeros rayos del Sol. Montados en caballos y muy bien equipados, con ropa adecuada (nada de armaduras, usaban la típica vestimenta de un viajero y capas encima.  
Wally, muy famoso por su rapidez en las batallas al usar la espada y esquivar los ataques.  
Roy, el mejor de los arqueros de todo el pueblo.

Pasaron dos horas a caballo hasta llegar a un sitio lejos del pueblo en donde solo había una diminuta cantidad de casas y comercios.

-Wally, insisto ¿es buena idea?

-Roy, ya te he repetido mil veces que sí. A parte, los dos somos algo inmaduros, ella podría ser una buena líder.

-¿Sabes dónde encontrarle?

-…

-Genial, ahora a buscar a dos personas que no tenemos la más mínima idea de en donde estén.

-…

-Yo no voy a recibir órdenes de nadie…-Fueron interrumpidos por los ruidos de pelea afuera de un bar. Ambos caballeros se bajaron del caballo para observar mejor lo que pasaba.

-¡Me las vas a pagar!- Un hombre dirigía sus puños a una mujer la cual yacía tirada en el suelo tratando de recuperar la conciencia. Sorpresivamente ella logró tomar los puños del hombre y logró derribarlo. Aprovecho para volver a sujetarlo y lanzarlo contra una mesa de madera, no la rompió pero el impacto basto para dejarlo inconsciente.

-Eso te enseñará a no meterte con una mujer.-La encapuchada decía con un tono triunfante.

Los hombres alrededor le abrieron el paso. Nadie querría enfrentarse a ella. Nuestros caballeros le siguieron hasta adentrarse un poco más en el bosque.

-¡Espera!, Por favor.- La chica sacó una espada apuntando al cuello del peli-rojo. A lo cual Roy preparó su arco.

-¿Por qué me siguen?

-No, no queremos pelear, nos preguntábamos si tú sabes algo sobre "La Dama"-Levantaba las manos para que viera sus intenciones.

-Dile a tu amiguito que baje el arco.-Amenazo apoyando más la espada.

-Roy, ya la escuchaste.- El arquero accedió.

-¿Para qué están buscando a "La Dama"?

-La necesitamos para una misión especial del Consejo.

-Y la misión sería...

-¿Sabes dónde encontrarla o no?-La chica comenzó a reírse un poco.

-Tranquilo amigo. Está bien, yo soy a la que buscan.-La joven se quitó la capa, revelando a una chica de tez morena, vestía lo mismo que los caballeros, incluyendo guantes y botas, su arma era una espada. La Dama Abeja era como los habitantes le llamaron desde que decidió ser diferente a muchas mujeres. Su padre quien años atrás había muerto le enseñó todo lo básico y más para sobrevivir por sí sola.

-Soy Wally, y él es mi amigo Roy.

-Así que una son órdenes de palacio ¿no?, díganme, ¿cuál es el trabajo?

-Ir a buscar al legítimo heredero de Medbe.

-Hahahaha, ese tipo ya murió hace años, no, olvídenlo, solo están perdiendo el tiempo, no me voy a arriesgar por un niño malcriado.- Dio media vuelta y se colocó de nuevo la capa dispuesta a marcharse.

-¿Ni por el bien de tu pueblo?- Paró en seco. Esta vez Roy hablaba.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Escogerán a un caballero, a uno de esos inmigrantes del Sur, y a nadie le agrada la idea, pero si encontramos al heredero eso no pasará.

-Escucha, sé que odias todo con la corona, que piensas que son unos corruptos; pero también que el pueblo y las personas inocentes son las razones más importantes para ti, al igual que nosotros, después de esta tragedia, lo último que necesitamos es un tirano gobernando.

La joven se quedó pensando bien la situación, por un lado ella siempre estaba trabajando sola, pero por el otro siempre veía por las personas más débiles o que no pueden defenderse, ella era su protectora, lo que más odiaba era la inhumanidad del ser humano hacia el mismo ser humano, le enfermaba pensar en ello.

-De acuerdo.- Volteo a ver a los caballeros.-Iré con ustedes, pero primero pasemos a mi cabaña por mis cosas.- Ambos chicos sonrieron a la chica.

Caminaron unos cuantos minutos a una pequeña cabaña, la chica les cedió el paso, como era de esperar todo estaba en su lugar muy ordenado.

-Por cierto, mi nombre es Karen.- La chica comenzó a guardar lo necesario para el viaje, armas, algo de comida, herramientas, mapas y libros que podrían ser útiles.

-Así que chicos ¿por dónde comenzaremos?, ¿ Iremos al reino en donde fue visto por última vez?

-Sería el primer paso, claro que no nos asegura nada.-Respondió Wally a Roy.

-Pues yo ya he creado un plan.- Karen respondió.

-¿Qué? No han pasado ni cinco minutos.

-El plan es que al llegar a ese pueblo, cerca existe unos de los bosques más misteriosos del mundo, y una hechicera muy buena en el arte de la magia. Acudiremos a ella para que nos diga el paradero de nuestro pequeño amigo.

-Me parece bien, excepto por la parte de encontrar a esa hechicera, ¿nos matará?

-No es bruja, repito que es hechicera.- Los tres salían de la cabaña a montar sus caballos para el largo viaje.

-Pero eso no nos garantiza que sea buena.

-Roy_, todo poder y magia en este mundo tiene un precio. _Y es por el bien del reino.

-Solo espero que no acabemos como algún tipo de animal o cosa.

* * *

**En un templo abandonado.**

El anciano llego hasta lo que parecía ser un altar, el templo estaba muy bien oculto en los adentros del castillo, tanto que sólo el anciano sabía de su existencia; dejo unas cuantas ofrendas en dicho altar. Saco una daga, pronunciando palabras en otro idioma se cortó la mano y dejo que la sangre callera al piso.

-¡YO TE INVOCO LILITH!

Un estallido surgió del altar, seguido por sombras negras que se unían detrás del anciano hasta formar a una bella mujer vestida completamente de negro.

-Escucho.-Responde la bruja.

-Ahora deberás cumplir lo que yo te ordene.

-Cierto, muy cierto, pero olvidas un pequeño detalle Tirk, todo poder requiere de un precio

-Te daré lo que sea que quieras.-Ella comenzó a caminar rodeando al anciano.

-Eso lo pediré después, primero dime que es lo que quieres.-El anciano sacó una espada única y se la dio a la bruja.

-Encuentra al heredero de Medbe.-Y con esto sonrió maliciosamente.

La bruja toma la espada algo sorprendida por esa petición, sabía claramente a quien de los dos herederos le pertenecía la espada.

* * *

Bueno eso es todo por hoy, quiero sus opiniones en esto:

-Cyborg (Genio de la lampara o algo asi xD). No sé como meter a este personaje debido a que es un robot.

-Nombres para nuevas cuidades y/o personajes.


End file.
